Drowning In Her
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Greg falls for a suspect and it puts her in more danger than they both imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So this is my first CSI fanfiction. It's basically been an idea that's been in my mind for the past week. I kinda like it but I don't think I did a good job of writing it. I've never been the Vegas so the street names are from Google, I made up the resturaunt name and yeah. Also, I know it seems kinda fast pace, but I don't know what goes on in the mean time of things so yeah. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Reviews please :)**

It started out as a normal day at the office. Came in, got my vest and badge, grabbed my kit, found out my case for tonight and went for it. I never knew that this particular case would bring me to this point in my life. Having to chose between someone I loved and my job. Everything was on the line right now, but I couldn't bring myself to regret the desicion. Not once did I ever find myself wishing someone else took this case. I'm glad it was assigned to me. Because it brought me to her. And I wouldn't trade her for anything.

* * *

><p>"Greg, go get Nick, will ya? He can join you on this one," Grissom said as he walked away. I glanced down at the information card in my hand. A simple 419. Dead guy in the alley way off the strip. We've only had a thousand of these.<p>

I knocked on Nick's office door and he nodded. "Case?" he asked as he pulled on his vest.

"419,"

"Ah," Nick stated, grabbed his kit and followed me out the door.

* * *

><p>The blue and red cop lights brightened up the sky. I parked the car near the crime tape and Nick and I got out. Brass met us halfway there and gave us the rest of the information. "Male, mid twenties, store owner of The Crash found him when she was taking out the trash. Called right away. I got one of my guys questioning her now,"<p>

Nick and I nodded and ducked under the crime tape, advancing towards the victim. David was already taking notes and studying him. I looked at him. As Brass had said, he looked about twenty-five or twenty-six, pretty natural looking man. A button up plaid shirt with dark jeans. He had some stuble and bright blue eyes. Nothing unusual about him.

"Did he have I.D. on him?" Nick asked.

David nodded. "His name is Adam Laroni. He's twenty-four. According to his I.D he lives in Utah," David handed the wallet to Nick and he looked at it before putting it in a evidence bag.

David stood up. "His liver temp says he's been dead for about thirteen hours, and my guess of C.O.D is strangulation,"

"Thanks, David," I said and knelt down next to the body. He had blue lips and some discoloring around his eyes. Probably strangulation like David had said.

A few hours later, Nick and I got done covering the scene and we drove back to the lab. While Nick went to log in all the evidence, I walked down to the corner's office. I pulled on the blue rob and walked in.

Doc Robbins had just pulled the sheet over the vic. "Oh, I'm sorry, Doc, I could have given you more time," I muttered.

"Nope, just got done. It's fine,"

I walked closer and stood across from the Doc, waiting for my answers,"

"He died from strangulation. I got some bruises around his throat that appeared to be fingers, but I couldn't get any prints. I think the killer used gloves. The bruises, though, almost over-lap. I'm thinking he had big fingers. I'm thinking his time of death was around eight o'clock last night,"

"Any other things I should know?" I asked.

"He has a cut on the inside of his lip that lines up with his tooth. My guess is someone hit him before they strangled him. Maybe a street fight gone wrong?"

"Could be," I nodded. "Thanks, Doc,"

I walked out and tore off my rob, throwing it in the laundry bin and made my way back to the lab, ready to see if anyone else had answers.

Nick met me half way, with a folder in his hand. "Brass did a background check on our Vic. Adam Laroni moved to Utah when he was sixteen years old. He was emancipated from his dad and moved in with an uncle in Utah. His mother died when he was seven and his father died about two years ago. He has a sister, a year younger than him. We're gonna go talk to her,"

"Where is she living at?" I asked, as I followed him towards the parking lot.

"Somewhere in the hood, but she works at a dance studio not far from here from six until midnight. We're gonna check there first,"

The studio was almost secluded. It didn't have a bright sign like anything else on this block. It had a black wall and the door was locked. It didn't even look like someone could work here. Nick shot me a confused look and pulled out his gun, walking through a driveway to the back entrance.

That door was unlocked and when I stepped in, my eyes hurt. It was really bright with pink walls. It looked like a ballet studio. A hardcore band I didn't recognize was playing and standing in front of the mirror, was a skinny girl staring at herself.

Once the heavy beat started up again, she began dancing. With a setting like this, you'd think the dancer would be graceful, but she was anything but. She moved her hips in a sensual way and twisted her body so tightly and fast that it almost looked painful. Her black hair whipped around her face and body. She was wearing a black sports bra and black cargo pants. Her movements got faster and faster, twisting and turning and jumping and kicking and moving in ways I couldn't comprehend.

Nick moved over to the CD player and turned it off. She stopped dancing and whipped her head around to us, panting and sweating. "Who the hell are you?" she asked in a deep, almost sexual voice.

I tore my eyes off of her to look at Nick, who had put his gun away and was standing near the wall. "Julie Laroni?" he asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Nick Stokes, this is Greg Sanders. We're from the crime lab," he answered. "We have a few questions to ask you about your brother, Adam,"

She scoffed. "My brother? My brother was a dead beat. I'm not surprised he's in trouble. He hasn't even been back a week and the cops are already after him. What'd he do this time?"

"Well, ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you, but your brother has been murdered,"

She didn't even flinch. I focused my attention back to her, trying to keep my eyes on her face and not her body. She stared at Nick with hard eyes. After a few moments, the corner of her mouth turned up the tiniest bit. "I'm not sure what reaction you're expecting, but I'm not going to get upset. He left me a long time ago and never came back. Well, until yesterday that is,"

"Did you see your brother yesterday?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we went out for dinner around six.," Julie walked towards the radio and grabbed her jacket. "It was the first time I saw him since I was fifteen. He acted like nothing happened. After about thirty minutes at dinner, I got tired of him so I went home. Haven't seen or talked to his since,"

She pulled on her jacket and zipped it up.

"Why did he move to Utah?" I asked.

Julie's eyes flashed to me. They were a deep green that clashed nice with her tan skin and black hair. I couldn't pin an ethinicity on her. Her dark red lips pulled up into a smirk as she looked me up and down. Her eyes reached mine again and she said, "My dad didn't handle my mom dying too well. We were both getting tired of him. My brother did something about it, I didn't. I just don't forgive him for walking out on me," she shrugged.

"Where were you last night between seven and midnight?" Nick asked.

Julie's eyes didn't leave my face. "I was here. I know it's stated as my job, but it really isn't. This place went out of buisness a few years back but I still come here every night to dance. I have camera's set up in every corner. You can take them if you'd like,"

"They would be great, where are they?"

"In the sound studio, follow me," she walked past me and brushed my shoulder, smirking up at me. I felt a wave of electricty at her touch so I took a deep breath to steady myself and followed her into the room.

She ejected two tapes from a VRC type thing and handed them to Nick. "They're the whole weeks tape, but I'm sure that's not a problem,"

"No, not at all. You'll have to come down to the station with us to sign a statement and give us your prints,"

"I'd love to, but it's already a far walk to my house and the station is about ten miles further,"

"We'll arrange you a ride home," I promised.

"Alright then," she smirked at me again.

Nick put the tapes in an evidence bag and then followed me and Julie out the door. Something about her...it was so brilliant. I don't know if it was her dance moves or the way she held herself, but she seemed thrilling. Exciting. Wild. She made my hormones turn into a frenzy and my mind foggy. Suspects weren't supposed to do this.

* * *

><p>I leaned up against the wall of the confrence room and waited. Nick had sat in and listened to Julie and Brass talk, but I didn't. Like before, there was something so captivating about her. If I spent too much time with her, I would probably end up ripping her clothes off and having my way with her. I don't know what it was. I've never felt like this before, but I was almost burning with the ache to touch her.<p>

The door opened and Nick and Julie came out. I bounced away from the wall and walked up to them. "As promised, Julie, I will take you home," I smiled.

She smiled back at me, her green eyes smoldering. Nick shot me a warning glance before walking in the other direction.

"So isn't this a cop's job?" she asked as we walked to my personal car.

"I made the promise," I reminded.

She got in the passenger's seat and put on her seatbelt.

"Where to, ma'am?" I asked, starting the car.

"Swenson, I'll point to the house when we get there,"

"Swenson? That's a pretty bad area," I commented, pulling out of the parking garage.

"What can you do?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. I wondered if she lived alone, if she had a boyfriend. I couldn't imagine a tiny, beautiful girl living alone in this part of the city. Either she was really tough or she lived with someone else. I gritted my teeth, thinking of her big manly boyfriend she must have. Lucky guy.

"So, you're a dancer?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of things.

"Since I was four years old. First it was ballet and little girl stuff like that, but as I got older and moved to Swenson, I saw a lot of street dancing and thought it looked better than ballet. I taught myself and now I just practice to stay fit,"

I nodded. Sounded nice. She was definitely fit and her moves were unbelievable.

"So what's your favorite thing to dance to? Rap? Hip-hop?"

"Anything really. I just love to dance. Play a song and give me a minute to find the beat and I'll go,"

"Really?" I asked, laughing.

"Really," she nodded, laughing with me. "Do you not believe me?" There was a challenging edge in her voice and I smirked.

"No, I don't actually,"

"Then pull over, I'll show you,"

I drove a few more blocks and pulled into an empty parking lot near Swenson. I grabbed my iPod out of the glove compartment as Julie got out of the car. She took her jacket off and placed it on the hood of my car. I stood a few feet away from my car and turned my iPod volume up all the way.

_Written in the Stars_ started playing. Julie closed her eyes for a moment before breaking into a hard dance. Once again, the way she moved caused my body to tingle and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. She twisted and turned in the parking lot, loosing herself in the music. I just wanted to loose myself in her.

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "Let's see about this," I scrolled through my list and clicked a song.

_Yeah Yeah_ by Bodyrox - an up beat, fast paced - song started playing. Without even closing her eyes this time, Julie's hips started moving sharply in tune with the beat. She moved herself closer to me, still moving her hips and by the time the lyrics started, she was right next to me, swaying her hips against my in time with the song. I clenched my teeth together, telling myself to keep control as she whipped her hair around and moved her body sensually against mine.

Holding my breath, I found a calmer song and hit play, desperate to get her body off mine, before we did something we'd regret.

_Rolling in the Deep_ began playing. The clock ticking in the beginning was all the time it took for her to find the beat. She backed away from me and began moving more slowly through the air. Her body seemed to move on it's own. Like she wasn't in control...the music was. As the chours began, she bent her body in ways I'd never seen. She spun around the parking lot, oblvious to anybody walking by. My eyes were glued to her.

"Alright, you're winning. Let's see how you do with this song, though," I found the song I was looking for and hit play.

_The Mess I Made_ blared out from my tiny iPod. She walked towards me, smirk on her face. "You know, I think I need a partner for this one,"

I smiled and put my iPod on the hood. She put her hands on my shoulders and I placed mine on her hips, flushing our bodies together. The spark between us made me feel high. I had to regain focus to gentley spin around with her, trying to stay in tune with the beat, but more like making our own dance.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, her cool breathe tickling my ear. I bit back a moan, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Right when I thought I had gained self control, she began placing light kisses on my neck...my weakspot. The grip I had on her waist tightened a little. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself slipping away. Drowning in her.

I let out a soft moan when her teeth grazed my neck, and then my mind snapped back on. She was a suspect...she could be the murder...this was my job...I was working.

I pulled away from her. "Oh, my god, you're a suspect,"

"What?" she asked, innocence filling her voice. It seemed out of character.

"I can't. I need to take you home, then go give this case to someone else,"

"No! Greg, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was a suspect!" she cried and followed me into the car, pulling on her jacket.

* * *

><p>"I really am sorry," she muttered when we pulled into her driveway. "I didn't know questioning me made me a suspect,"<p>

"You'll be cleared in a few days," I said, more calm. During the drive, I had taken it all into consideration. I honestly didn't believe she killed her brother. But she still needed to be cleared. And then maybe we could...

But why wait?

But why risk my job?

There were so many questions buzzing through my head. I didn't know how to get them to stop.

"Alright then..." she muttered. "I'll go now. Th-Thanks for the ride, Greg,"

Something about the way she said my name, sent my mind into a fog again. I opened my door and jogged around to hers, opening it for her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

I walked her to her door. Her house was small, but nice. Again, I wondered why she hadn't been messed with in this neighborhood.

"Well...goodnight," she whispered and looked up at me, her green eyes soft and innocent.

I smiled down at her and thought, _fuck it...I'm going to kiss her_. I carefully placed my hands on her bare hips and pulled her to me. She smirked and I pressed my lips to hers.

It was like a cloud of lust and hormones and pleasure and heat and electricity exploded from us when our lips touched. I felt like my lips were burning, but all I could do was pull her closer.

She yanked at my hair, causing me to moan instinctively. I gently pressed her against the door and flushed her body to mine. She moaned loudly and that only turned me on more.

"Let's take this inside," I breathed against her lips.

"Okay," she whispered, and reached into her coat pocket for her keys. Still tangled in each other, we stumbled into her house. I kicked the door close with my foot and tore off her jacket.

She started pulling us through the house, while pulling off my shirt. Her little sports bra was easy to remove and when her bare chest pressed against mine, I almost lost it.

We stumbled through another door and I found her bed, lightly tossing her onto it, competely drowning in her.

**Author's note: Thoughts on Greg and Julie? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay well not many people have read this and I got no reviews but I still really like the idea of this and I'm actually taking it seriously. Oh and the promo for next week has me going insane. Can I just say though that I predicted that happening in this book? Like I'm awesome (: Okay, continue reading.**

The sun leaked through the blinds and rested on my closed eyes. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, placing my hands under the pillow. I heard a giggle and then I remembered where I was.

I turned my head and saw Julie, standing by the nightstand with her bag and a jacket. "You are so cute when you sleep," she laughed.

I squinted at her in the sunlight. "Where are you going?"

"I got to the studio every morning to work out. I'll be back in an hour or so. You're a cop - I trust you won't steal anything," she walked forward and kissed me. "See you later...unless you leave,"

"No, I'll be here," I promised and watched her leave. I took in a deep breath and rolled onto my back, taking in what happened last night.

It was wrong and it went against protocol and if Grissom ever found out I'd be fired and I shouldn't have done it.

But it was so hot and it felt so good. I hadn't felt that way about anyone. My mind was on fire just thinking about the way she looked and the way she made me feel and the way I made her feel and the noises and the looks on her face.

With a sigh, I sat up and looked around her room. I didn't get a very good look at her room last night, but I might as well get comfortable here. I had a strong feeling that I would be seeing her again. I stood up and grabbed my boxers off the floor. Looking around, I noticed both our clothes were spewn all over the floor. I grabbed my pants and pulled them one, but left my shirt off. It was too warm in here, but I understood why she would leave the windows closed. The smell in this neighborhood was disgusting.

I found her kitchen and saw that there was already a pot of coffee made so I got myself a cup. Thinking a bit more clearly now, I remembered that she was a suspect and that, even though I didn't believe it, she could have murdered her brother. I _should_ be searching her house right now for anything criminial. Hell, I _should_ be at home sleeping, Julie just a memory. I should have never done what I did last night.

Ignoring the thoughts, I finished my cup of coffee and tried to think of what to tell Grissom. I never came back last night after "dropping" her off, so they must have made some sort of guess as to what happened. I put my cup in the sink and walked back into Julie's room, looking for where I put my phone. I found it on the dresser and flipped it open. I had one missed call from Nick.

I hit the call button and sat down, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, Greg, where did you go last night?" Nick answered.

"Sorry, man, after I dropped off Julie, I went home. I was so tired. Sorry I didn't come back to clock out,"

"No, it's cool. I figured that's what happened. I clocked out for you,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," I agreed and hung up the phone. I hated lying to Nick - he was my best friend - but I could never tell him that I slept with a suspect. I'd be fired. I would just wait until Julie was cleared and then tell everyone. It would all be okay.

Right?

**Author's note: bdajlkhakfh this is so horrible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: la la la continuing a story no one reads. . . **

I had went back to bed after my phone call with Nick. I just needed some time where everything wasn't so stressful. Sleeping seemed like the perfect thing.

About an hour or so after I had fallen back asleep, I felt warm lips on my back and rolled over to meet Julie. "Hey," I smiled.

"You sleep a lot,"

"The day time is the only time I get," I shrugged.

"That is true, but you snore a lot,"

I laughed. "I do not,"

"Yes you do,"

"Sure, okay,"

I reached over and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her onto the bed - keys, purse, phone and all - and flipped us so I was resting on top of her. Her stuff slid off the bed. We laughed for a while, then I looked into her eyes. "_I do not snore,_"

She stopped laughing and stared into my eyes for a second. "Whatever you say," she whispered and pulled my face down to hers.

Something about kissing her made it harder to remember she was a suspect. I just kept falling deeper and loosing myself in her. There was so much I still needed to know about her. But with my lips on hers, I couldn't find a reason to care about all that stuff. She made me feel something totally different. Something I wasn't used to. I was beginning to love it, instead of fear it.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day together. I drove home quickly to change and then we went for a walk in the park, talking aimlessly and just getting to know each other. After the park, we went out for dinner. Within a day, I had found myself falling head over heels for her. I still didn't know everything about her, but I knew enough to know that she was kind, and out spoken, and opinionated and funny and sassy and she was just everything I could ask for.<p>

With the job I have, we spend our time analyzing things. People, evidence, crimes, etc. For once in a long time, I spent today as Greg. not CSI Sanders. I didn't analyze her. I got to know her. It was a different expierence but it felt really nice. Julie was special, I could feel it. I didn't want to let her go.

After dinner, I drove her back home and we watched a cheesy romance movie. We didn't pay a lot of attention to the movie. Most of it was spent talking or cuddling or kissing. For the first time in a very long time, I had a normal day with a normal girl.

Around eleven, I had to leave for work. She wanted to go to the studio so I dropped her off. I felt refreshed. I felt amazing.

Nick and I met up in the break room. We wanted to just talk out some evidence. As hard as it was, I tried to put myself back in work mode and forget about Julie. I couldn't be biased about this, even though I knew she didn't kill her brother.

"Alright, so let's talk about our only suspect, the sister," Nick said, pulling out her file.

"Did Archie look over those tapes?" I asked.

"He did," Nick said, while reading. "The time of the murder, she was there all alone, just dancing. She's there a lot, actually,"

"She did say she was always there," I tried to block out the images of her dancing. Because the way her body moved to the beat set me on fire.

"Yes. Archie also looked over the resturant tapes and her story checks out. They had dinner and halfway through, she left. He only stayed for a few more minutes, then he got a call and left,"

"Who called him?"

"An unkown number on a disposable cell phone. I couldn't trace it,"

"Well," I took a deep breath, trying not to sound too pushy. That's the thing about hiding something, you always think you're doing something that will get you caught. "If the sister's story checks out, then we're out of suspects,"

"Yeah," Nick sighed and tossed Julie's file back on the table. "I'll tell Brass to tell her,"

I nodded. "Want me to do it? I have to go run an errand, unless we're not done here,"

"No, no, go ahead. I'm just gonna stay here and do some more background info on our vic. Find out who is friends and enemies were,"

"Okay," I hopped out of my chair and walked quickly out of the room. I stopped by and told Brass about Julie and then ran to my car.

It had only been a half an hour so I figured Julie was still at the studio. The door was unlocked - I made a note to tell her to care more about her safety - so I just walked in.

A loud head-banging song was on and she was twisting her body with the beat. Everytime the bass or drums hit, her body would snap back to standing straight. It was crazy how someone could dance like that. As the chours blared, she moved her hips and whipped her hair around her face. She looked wild.

After a few minutes of watching her, I moved over to the radio and hit the off button. She froze and looked back at me, a smile appearing on her face.

"You know, if I was a gunman, you'd already be dead," I pointed out. "You should really lock this door,"

"Nobody even knows about this place," she said out of breath, walking over to me. "What's up?"

"_Well_, I wanted to tell you in person that...you've just been cleared,"

A big smile lit up her face and she locked her arms around me. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"This is so amazing,"

I stared at her face for a second before crushing my lips to hers. We could finally be together. No more secrets, or lies. Just...us.

I put her down. "I have to get back to work, but celebratory breakfast tomorrow?"

"What time do you get off?"

"Three,"

"Sure. I get off work at four, so breakfast at five?"

"Sounds perfect," I leaned down to kiss her.

"You know, I'm glad you came. I always loose track of time when I'm dancing and I can't be late for work again.

"I can give you a ride," I offered. She had told me earlier in the day that she worked at a resturant nearby. It wasn't a common resturant but it paid her well.

"Greg, I walk to work every day of my life. It's no big deal. It's two blocks, one if I cut through the alley way,"

"No alley ways," I warned.

She rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss me. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later,"

"Bye,"

She left the studio and took in a deep breath, assessing the fact that I could actually be with her now. And we could be normal. I felt like there was a big weight lifted off my shoulders. Of course, we couldn't let Nick and Grissom and my colleagues know right away. It would look suspicious. In time, I would tell them that we just ran into each other on the block one day and took it from there. They couldnt say anything because she wasn't a suspect anymore.

I realized that I had been standing there just thinking for a while and I had to get back to work. I walked into the studio sound room to grab an extra set of keys - another thing I learned today - and locked up the studio for her.

My car had been parked in the next alleyway - my SUV couldn't fit in this alleyway - so I walked to it.

Glancing down one of the alleyway, I noticed two people surrounding someone on the ground. They were kicking him or her and yelling.

_Not again_. I thought, feat pooling in my stomach. This wasn't happening again. Someone was getting jumped and I was the only one around. I shook off the fear and told myself that this person needed help and their were only two of them and I had a gun now.

Grabbing the gun off my belt, I ran down the alleyway. "Hey! Get out of here!" I yelled, praying that they listened. I couldn't shoot them. I could not take another life, even if it was protecting someone else.

Thankfully, they did listen and ran off in the other direction. I'd worry about who they were later. I put my gun back on my belt and knelt down next to the person. She was lying face down on the pavement and I was pretty sure she was unconcious.

I gently shook her shoulder. "Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?"

I rolled her onto her back and it felt like my heart had been punched out of my chest. I couldn't find my breath.

"Julie?" I gasped. "Oh my god," I reached for my walkie talkie and called it in. "Julie, sweetheart, can you hear me? The ambulance is on it's way. You're gonna be fine, I promise,"

I had no idea if she could hear me of not.

**Author's note: blah blah blah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: as of right now im basically writing this for myself ;P**

The ambulance had came a few minutes later, taking Julie in the back. I went with her. I had called Nick and he appeared on the scene - prepared to find evidence about who they were. The paramedics said Julie would be fine. She was only unconcious because she hit her head a lot, but she should wake up soon. Her face had a few cuts and bruises on it and her stomach was mostly bruised. Hopefully she would know who did this to her.

They set her up in a room and made sure she had all the fluids she needed. The doctor stitched up her forehead and then bandaged it. After that, they told me to just let her sleep and she'd wake up whenever she woke up. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed, counting each minute until she opened her eyes.

Maybe a half an hour later, Julie's eyes fluttered open. I sighed in relief and squeezed her hand, letting her know I was there.

She lightly groaned and turned to look at me. "You found me," she stated.

"Of course I did,"

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure they were gonna curb stomp my ass," she smiled. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, you have to know what curb stomping is!"

"I know what it is, I'm just confused as to why you're acting so casual about this,"

She shrugged and winced a little. "I've gotten into fights before. I've been jumped, I've jumped people. It's nothing new. I didn't get seriously hurt. No need to freak out, Greg,"

"Of course I'm freaking out!" I argued. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"Yes. But I didn't,"

"That's not that point,"

"Greg, let's just drop it. It's over and done with. Let's move on,"

I narrowed my eyes but when she smiled at me, I had to smile back. "Alright. Well, we're gonna find these guys and put them away, I promise,"

Julie looked at me scared. "No!" she shouted. "No, you can't,"

"Why not?"

"Be-because..."

"Julie, talk to me. Do you know who did this to you?"

She bit her lip and then made a face when she accidently bit her cut and it broke open. I grabbed a tissue and gave it to her. She held it to her lip and scowled at me. "No,"

"You're lying," I said.

"Greg, it's over. They're gonna leave me alone. Why does it matter who they are?"

"Because they assulted you and they need to go to jail," I talked to her like she was the crazy one. Why didn't she want to find these people?

"I'm fine!" she yelled, taking the tissue away from her lip. She sighed. "It doesn't matter who they are,"

"You don't have to tell me," I said bitterly, unamused by her stubborness. "Nick is at the scene looking for evidence. I'm sure he'll find some. And the doctors took your finger nail scrappings. I know you - you fought back,"

Julie's head whipped around to me. "Greg, stop!" she yelled. "I get that you're a CSI and it's in your nature to figure things out, but can't you just let this go? I don't _want_ them to be found, okay?"

"Why?" I yelled.

"Because they'll send people after me! Don't you get it? I live in a horrible part of town. I rat on someone and ten other people come after me,"

"I'll keep you safe,"

She starting laughing and I glared. "Really? When you're not working?"

I raised my eyebrows. "My job is actually what brought us together," I reminded her.

"I know that, and I'm thankful because I really like you," she said, her voice a lot softer now. "But this happened to me as a threat to keep my mouth shut. If someone finds out that I turned them in, I'll be killed,"

"What did you have to keep your mouth shut about before?" I wondered, taking her hand again.

"It's not important,"

"Julie..."

"You'll hate me," she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears and spilling over.

"I could never hate you. I promise,"

She turned to look at me, her face stained with tears and blood. "I killed my brother," she whispered.

My heart sunk to my stomach and I let go of her hand. My mind was racing. How could this have happened? I thought she was cleared. I thought we actually had something. Why did the evidence say she wasn't the killer? How could she have killed him? Why did she lie to me? More importantly - if not _most_ importantly - why didn't I care? Why did I still feel the exact same way about her?

"What?" I whispered.

"My brother was a drug dealer. A big, oldtime drug dealer. He had a lot of friends and a lot of enemies. His most famous customer was Drew Torres. My brother cut Drew short of a deal a while back and Drew has never let it go. My brother left me with my abusive, rapist father and I never let it go. So when Adam came back into town, I found Drew and we planned it all out. I was gonna lead him to Drew and Drew and his gang were gonna jump him. Midway through the dinner, Adam apoligized. I couldn't lead him to that. So I left to go find Drew and he said I couldn't quit on the deal so he called Adam. Adam went to meet Drew and that's when they jumped him. I thought they would just leave it at that, but then Drew started to strangle him and he wouldn't stop. None of us knew what to do. Drew said it was every man for himself and we all ran. I switched the video tapes in the studio to make it look like I was there. I thought you guys would figure it out,"

"Julie, you didnt' kill him," I muttered.

"I basically led him there,"

"But you didn't kill him. The court would understand that,"

"No they wouldn't. I'd be considered an accesory to murder. You know I would. Drew saw you and I together and jumped me to keep me quit so that I didn't tell you anything,"

I took a deep breath. It started out as a normal day at the office. Came in, got my vest and badge, grabbed my kit, found out my case for that night and went for it. I never knew that this particular case would bring me to this point in my life. Having to chose between someone I loved and my job. Everything was on the line right now, but I couldn't bring myself to regret the desicion. Not once did I ever find myself wishing someone else took this case. I'm glad it was assigned to me. Because it brought me to her. And I wouldn't trade her for anything.

"We're not gonna tell anyone,"

"What?" Julie asked, totally shocked.

"You never told me this, okay? I have no idea,"

"Greg, no, you could get fired,"

"It doesn't matter. You've been cleared. You're okay. And we're together. We can leave it at that. Nick and I never figured it out. We'll keep working on it and I'll make sure you stay safe,"

"_Greg_,"

Just as she said that, Nick came through the door with a few evidence bags. "Hey, Greg. Julie," Nick nodded at her. "I need to know what happened,"

I flashed Julie a looked and she cleared her throat. "I was walking to work when they stopped me and asked for a cigarette. I told them I didn't have one and one of them came up to me and grabbed my arm. I pushed him and they just jumped me,"

"Okay, well the doctors already took the evidence off of you, so when I found out who did this, I'll call Greg,"

Julie nodded. I looked at Nick. "Thank you, Nick,"

"No problem,"

"Greg, you don't have to do this for me," Julie said once Nick was out of the room.

"Yes I do,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: blah blah blah**

_**Three Months Later**_

Julie and I had continued to see each other after she was released from the hospital. A few weeks after she was let out, I told Grissom and Nick that we were dating. Nothing could be said about it - she wasn't a suspect anymore. Eventually, I got over the paranoia that they would find out.

Drew had gone to jail for assault charges, but we could never prove that he killed Adam, so that case with into the cold case files. Things were going good. Every minute I wasn't working, I was spending it with Julie. I usually stayed at her house or she stayed at mine. I was going to ask her to move in with me, but I didn't know if it was too soon.

This morning when I woke up, Julie was at the studio as usual so I left her a note telling her I had to work late and we needed postpone our date tonight. As much as I hated it, it had happened before and I knew she would understand.

Nick and I were assigned to a triple homicide. All we could get done in the few hours we had was collect evidence. We would have to return to the scene tomorrow.

"It just doesn't make sense to me," Nick said, putting his jacket in his locker. "Why kill the husband, wife and son but not take anything? The house was loaded with cash and expensive things,"

"Must mean that it's personal," I shrugged and zipped up my jacket.

"Who could be out to get them, though? They were a quiet family. None of them have records, they have simple jobs,"

"Could be a family member?" I suggested.

"Yeah...Yeah, maybe," Nick agreed and closed his locker. "I'm gonna go take a look at the evidence real fast,"

"I was gonna head out..." I said, hoping he wouldn't need my help.

"Oh yeah, go ahead, I'm just gonna peak at it,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright. See you tomorrow," I closed my locker and pulled out my personal phone, heading out the doors. I had one missed call and a voicemail from Julie. As I reached my car, I hit play.

"Hey, babe," she greated. "I just left the studio and I can't remember if you said you had to work late. If you don't, we should have our date night tonight. Call me,"

I waited for the automatic voice to give me the option to delete the message, but it never did. After a few seconds, there was another voice over the phone.

"Drop it," It was a male voice.

There was a small thud and I figured that Julie dropped the phone.

"Go ahead - take my phone and my money, please just let me go,"

The guy laughed. "I'm not mugging you, Jules. It's your old friend Drew,"

My mind started spinning out of control. I had way too many thoughts going in my brain. I felt dizzy - like the air had just been slammed out of my lungs. I tried to focus on the voicemail.

There was a grunt - it sounded like Drew - and then silence for a few seconds. Then Julie started screaming. It was loud and she was crying for help. There was the sound of fists connecting with something and the screaming stopped. A door closed, then another door and then a car drove off. The voicemail ended.

I turned and walked back towards the lab. I ran into Nick as I was walking back.

"Hey, man, I thought you were going home,"

"Julie's been kidnapped,"

**author's note: not so sure why i left this as a cliff hanger when no one is reading it. whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: askdfha;fjafkhgjadafkd**

I let Nick listen to the voicemail before giving it to Archie. Grissom said me and Nick could take this case instead of our triple homicide. We were driving to the studio right now. We pulled into the next alley way and walked over to the one by Julie's studio.

I ran to the door. Julie's bag and keys were on the ground by it. I knelt down and looked closer at them.

"I got her cell phone!" Nick shouted to me. "It's dead,"

He walked up behind me. "Her keys and bag?"

"I think that the grunt we heard was her getting away from Drew. She ran here and tried to unlock the door, but he grabbed her and that's when we heard the screaming,"

"Why wouldn't she just run to the road?"

"The nearest main road is a few blocks away. She probably thought she couldn't out run him so she tried to get in the studio where she could call the cops and lock the door,"

"Alright, grab her things and bag then and let's get back to the lab,"

I nodded and put her purse and keys in separate bags. As I was walking back to the SUV, Nick stopped and pointed his flashlight on the ground at the end of the alley way. There was blood.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Drew or Julie's?"

"I guess we'll find out," I grabbed a swab from my jacket and got a sample of the blood.

"We're gonna find her, you know," Nick said as we got in the car.

"No we're not, Nick. I know how these things work. You have to tell me that for some peace of mind but I know how it works on the inside. We're not gonna find her,"

"Greg, when you got beat up what were you thinking about? What was going through your mind that made you wanna keep holding on?"

I took a deep breath. "I knew that you guys would find me. I knew that eventually you or Sara or Warrick would find me and I'd be okay,"

"Exactly," Nick said, "When I was buried, I had hope that you guys would find me. I knew that you guys would find me and that made it so I didn't let go. You wanna know what Julie is thinking about right now? She's thinking about how you're gonna find her. If you give up, so does she,"

"She could already be dead," I muttered.

"No," he argued. "If Drew wanted to kill her, he would have done it here. He wants to keep her alive,"

* * *

><p>I leaned down to get a drink from the water fountain, then sat down on a near bench.<p>

Nick sat down next to me, "So the blood in the alley way was Julie's, but if had some of her saliva in it,"

"So she spit the blood out?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I can't seem to figure out why, though,"

I pursed my lips and tried to think of this from Julie's point of view. She was being kidnapped. She'd wanna be found eventually. But how would anyone know?

"She was giving me evidence." I stated.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Think about it. She thought the call ended when she dropped her phone. Let's pretend it did. I would have eventually gone to the studio to find her and when I did, I would have found the blood. And then my CSI side would have kicked in and I would have traced it back to her and know she was in danger. She was letting me know that she wasn't safe,"

"Well it doesn't help us figure out where she is," Nick mumbled. "But she's smart. I'm sure she's fine,"

"You know I never got to tell her I loved her?" I asked in a daze. "I always thought it was too soon to tell her, but I've loved her since I met her,"

"When we saw her dancing?" Nick asked.

"What? No," I said, realizing that I slipped up. "When I met her again after she was released from the hospital,"

"Greg, I knew you two were dating. I saw how you two looked at each other and I saw you out a few times. I just didn't say anything because she made you happy and she wasn't guilty,"

"Really?"

Nick nodded.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Hey guys," Archie came up to us. "You're gonna want to hear this,"

I jumped up and followed him to the AV room, Nick right behind us.

"So I was playing with the voicemail and trying to find background noises and this is what I found. Listen closely after the grunt,"

After the grunt there was a quiet whisper, "Go get her!" It was female.

"Someone was with him," I stated.

"I couldn't find you guys so I told Brass. Her name is Bianca Torres. She's Drew's ex. She's already in questioning,"

I stormed out of the AV room and practically ran to the questioning room. Outside the room, there was an officer with two kids and I figured they were Bianca's kids. I threw the door open and it made a loud noise when it hit the wall. "You know where she is!" I yelled. "Where is she?"

Bianca pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Where is she?" I asked again. I slammed my hands down on the table and got in her face. "So help me God if you don't tell me where she is, I will give you the death penalty and make your children watch," I was so mad right now, I couldn't control myself. She knew where Julie was and she wasn't going to tell me. She was going to let her die to protect Drew.

Nick and Brass grabbed my arms and pulled me back. "Greg!" Nick yelled.

"So you're Greg?" Bianca asked. "She talked a lot about you. She thinks your gonna find her,"

"Where is she? You'll go to jail for accessory to murder,"

"She isn't dead," Bianca said.

"What if it was someone you loved?" I asked. "What if it were your kids? Please,"

Bianca looked to the right, then back at me. "I don't know where she is. Drew told me to drive North until he told me to stop and I did. Then he pulled her out and took her to another car. She was unconscious, but alive. No, I don't know the license plate and no, I don't know where they went,"

I looked into her eyes for another minute. She was telling the truth. I shook Nick and Brass off of me before leaving the room. I slammed my fist against the wall once I was out and leaned my head against it.

"Greg, you can't just blow up on people like that," Nick said.

"I really don't care anymore," I said, defeated. "We're back at square one. We have limited evidence and we don't know where she is. It's hopeless,"

"Greg-"

"What else can we do?" I yelled.

"We can see if Bianca remembers where she dropped them off and then investigate there. Maybe Julie left us some more evidence,"

"It's not gonna help us,"

"You don't know that,"

Before I could answer, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket. "It's an unknown number,"

"Hold on," Nick pulled out a tracer on his phone and held it to mine. "Speaker,"

I flipped my phone open and hit speaker. "Hello?"

"Crime lab," Drew laughed.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Is that any way to great someone, Greg?"

"Where the hell is she?" I demanded.

"Well, she's right here,"

"Julie?" I asked, softly. I'd give anything to hear her voice. Something to let me know she was alive. "Julie, sweetheart, do you know where you are?"

"Of course she does. She's been here before. Go ahead, Jules, tell him where you are,"

"Julie, please tell me where you are," I begged.

"Tell him!" Drew yelled. "Tell him! Tell him!" There was a gun shot and Julie screamed.

"Julie!" I yelled.

"Greg, don't!" She screamed. "Don't look for me,"

"Dammit," Drew muttered. "We're in the desert, just north of I90. A red barn about twenty feet in. Good luck,"

The phone line went dead. I snapped it shut and started walking to the door.

"Now, hold on a minute, Greg," Nick chased after me. He put his hand against the door. "This doesn't make any sense. You said she wanted to be found. Well if she wanted to be found, she would have told you where she was. Something isn't right,"

"I don't care," I said point blank. "She's there and I'm going to get her,"

"What if it's a trick?"

"I'm willing to risk it,"

"You're willing to risk innocent lives? Yours? Brass'? Mine?"

"I'll go alone," I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"No, that's not safe, either. I'll go with you, but you can't freak out on him if you see him,"

I nodded.

**author's note: i dont know vegas so i made up a location**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ajd ha yea**

We found the barn Drew told us about in the exact location he said. I got out of the car and began walking to the door. Nick ran up and grabbed me. He pulled out his gun and we stood a few feet away from the barn. "Drew!" Nick called.

After a minute, Drew came out. He was carrying a gun in front of him. "You guys actually showed up,"

"Where is she?" I called out.

"And you came alone? Wow,"

"Drew, where the hell is she?" I went to walk forward, but Nick grabbed me.

"She's inside. Hold on, I'll get her,"

He backed up a little and reached inside. Nick pointed his gun at him and I just looked. Drew came back out with Julie.

I felt like I was rooted to the dirt. When I laid eyes on her, I couldn't move. She was unconscious - Drew was holding her up. She had cuts and bruises and she was covered in dirt. Her left knee was bleeding badly, along with her left side and her neck. From the distance, that's all that I could see. It was bad.

"I know how you CSIs like to know what happened. And sometimes you figure it out, but you never really know what happened. You never really figure that out, do you? You don't know what the victim looked like as they took their last breath. What their screams sounded like. I didn't want you to miss anything, so I put together a video," He tossed a camera on the ground. My eyes didn't leave Julie. The small movement of her chest was the only thing keeping me sane.

Drew looked at Julie from the corner of his eye. He scoffed. "Wake up," he hit the back of his hand against her cheek a few times. Then he sighed and smacked her with the butt of the gun.

Anger flared through me and I went to launch myself at him, but Nick grabbed me and held me back, using both of his arms.

"Look, your boyfriend's here," Drew muttered to Julie.

Her head rolled a few times before he eyes met mine. I felt like puking.

Drew lifted his gun and held the barrel of it to her neck, right about a huge gash.

"Drew, wait!" I yelled. I looked at Nick, before I broke out of his grip. I reached to my side and grabbed my gun, placing it on the ground. I held my hands up and sunk to my knees. "Please. I'm done asking like a cop. I'm done threatening people. I'm done demanding. I'm asking you as someone who just wants his girl back. Please. Let her go,"

Drew glared at me. "I'm already going to jail. I might as well go out with a bang, right?"

"Then kill me," I choked. I could feel the tears spilling out of my eyes.

"That was the original plan, you know. I was using Julie as bait to lead you here to kill you. But then I realized she was the one who screwed me over in the first place. She told you that I jumped her. Hell, she probably even told you that I killed Adam. She needs to die," Drew pressed the gun harder against Julie's neck.

"Please," I begged.

Julie lifted her head and I could see in her eyes how dizzy she must be. I wasn't even sure if she knew what was happening. "Drew," she whispered. "How many times do I have to tell you...I'm not scared of you,"

Julie lifted her hand and smacked the gun away from her neck. It went off and she fell to the ground. Drew pointed his pistol at me, but before he could shoot, he had bullets in him. I couldn't look back at Nick. I ran to Julie and turned her over. Her shoulder had been shot.

"Julie, oh my god," I took of my jacket and pressed it to her shoulder, then ripped the bottom of my shirt and pressed it against her neck. She started coughing and I tried to sit her up to clear her airways. "Julie, come on, stay with me,"

Nick rushed over. "I called in the paramedics. They're on their way,"

"Julie, please," I cried, holding her against me.

She coughed again, blooding spilling out of her mouth. "I love you," she choked.

"Julie, stay with me. Please, Julie, you can't leave me like this," Her head lolled back and I lifted it again. "Julie!"

**author's note: skjlgdlskgjdhslh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: last chapters**

I sat by her bed once again. It wasn't a fun thing to repeat. I didn't like seeing her like this. But at least she was alive.

It had been about nine hours since the incident with Drew. Paramedics came and got her to the hospital. She wasn't in good condition, but she would make it. They told me she might be in a coma. She might wake up in six months, six days, six hours. It was infuriating to wait like this. I just wanted to tell her I loved her.

I was beginning to drift off into sleep when I heard her groan a little. I opened my eyes to look at her just in time for her eyes to flutter open. She looked around the room, before her eyes met mine.

"You came for me," she muttered, her voice hoarse.

"Of course I did," The tears leaked out of my eyes and I took her hand.

"I told you not to,"

"I didn't listen,"

"He was going to kill you," she whispered.

"I don't care. I needed to save you,"

"You didn't have to be a hero, Greg," she chided.

"I wasn't. You were,"

She rolled her eyes. "How bad are my injuries?"

I took a deep breath before pointing to her knee. "He blew your kneecap out. You won't be able to walk for a couple months until it heals," I then pointed to her ribcage. "He broke three of your ribs so it will hurt to move for a little bit," I pointed to her shoulder. "You were shot in the shoulder, so your arm needs to stay in the sling for a while so it can set," I moved my hand up to her neck. "He slit your throat and it bled a lot, but you'll be okay. It'll just hurt to talk for a while," I pointed to the spots on her face. "The corner of your mouth has a big cut on it, but it's already scabbing. You'll be fine. You're top lip needed stitches and you'll probably have a scar. He broke your nose, so you have two shadows underneath your eyes. You also needed stictches in your forehead,"

"I probably look hideous," she muttered.

"You're still beautiful," I promised her.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Greg,"

"I love you," I said for the first time.

A tear fell from her eye. "I love you, too."

**author's note: so yeah. basically after this greg and julie stay together. i have so much more witten to their story but no one has even read this one so im leaving it at this. greg and julie eventually get married and we find out another secret about her that breaks them up for a little bit and yadda yadd yadda**

**~karlee.**


End file.
